1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic speech recognition systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing a Mandarin Chinese speech recognition dictionary.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing a robust and efficient method for system users to interface with electronic devices is a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers. Voice-controlled operation of electronic devices is a desirable interface for many system users. For example, voice-controlled operation allows a user to perform other tasks simultaneously. For instance, a person may operate a vehicle and operate an electronic organizer by voice control at the same time. Hands-free operation of electronic systems may also be desirable for users who have physical limitations or other special requirements.
Hands-free operation of electronic devices may be implemented by various speech-activated electronic systems. Speech-activated electronic systems thus advantageously allow users to interface with electronic devices in situations where it would be inconvenient or potentially hazardous to utilize a traditional input device. Electronic entertainment systems may also utilize speech recognition techniques to allow users to interact with a system by speaking to it.
However, effectively implementing such systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively recognizes words and phrases in the Mandarin Chinese language may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, implementing a robust and efficient method for a system user to interface with electronic devices remains a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers.